The Band and the Princess
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Natsu has a band cliché and wants Lucy to join it as their personal maid, but Lucy's a princess AND a wanted criminal? What?
1. Chapter 1

_"Lucy...there_ is a great fairy tale that in the castle of King Jude lies a Zodiac Crystal."

**"A Zodiac Crystal? What's a Zodiac Crystal?" She said intrigued.**

**"It is rumored that it will bring great fortune, blessings and good luck to the person who has it in it's possesion."**

**"What really? That sounds so cool mama!" Lucy said sitting up.**

**"Yup."But remember this is a Fairy tale. I'm not sure it's actually in his castle, or if it actually exsists, and why he'd have it in the first place. It sure would be nice to have it though.."**

**Her mother started to cough.**

**"Mama are you okay? What's wrong?**

**"oh uh its nohing just a little cold.**

**Lucy was still a little concerned but shrugged it off. Her mother was always a little sickly..**

**"Ah, Lucy i have some exciting news for you."**

**"Yes mama?"**

**"I'll be marrying King Jude in a month."**

**"...What!"**

* * *

Lucy looked around her new room.

So different from the little house her mother and her lived in all their life, makig the most of every pay check she got,having to work part time jobs as a kid, having to steal momey from people's pockets...Oh uh but hey not ALL the time...,going hungry a few times too...yes...they're poor. Well they were poor...but now , she's suddenly a princess. Princess of Fiore at that.

She sat on her bed.

This is all so new to her..

Three meals a day.

Exquisite bathrooms.

Frilly nice dresses and awesome shoes.

Princess crown..

She sat up and frowned. Her mother had suddenly died too.

Although she was sad about it for a week she was surprised to see King Jude crying for her mother's death. I mean, how he heck did the Kig of her country suddenly fall in love with her mother.

I mean...how..

How did they even meet to arrange this marriage?!

Also...King Jude didnt seem to like Lucy that much , even when her mother was still alive.

Maybe she should run away from here, without her mother it's no use staying where she doesnt belong.

She smiled as she remembered something.

.

.

.

The Zodiac crystal.

It was located on the 3rd floor. She had glanced at it once and boy was she surprised. It was a small tiny Crystal that had turned from blue to purple to clear then back to blue. It sure was pretty..

Maybe she could...,oh but it would be dangerous...heck she could use some advenrure in her life right?

'Alright! In honor of mother I'm gonna do it! It'll probably be risky, but I'll do it!' Lucy thought changing out of her frilly princess dress.

She smirked. Good thing they let her bring her regular clothes here. She's definetely keeping some of these shoes though.

* * *

Lucy snuck past the guards and inched her way to the painting.

There it is.

The Zodiac Crystal.

Fabulously shining in her face and mocking her.

Lucy made a quick motion of grabbing the crystal , putting it in her backpack and running away.

0.2 seconds later the alarms rang as she hid in the balcony.

She looked down.

Well..she's screwed. Obviouslt cant stay here,

Good thing she has this rope she found in her bathroom earlier,

No...she doesnt know why it was there either...but meh.

Oh well, down she goes.

* * *

Lucy tiptoed cautiously and hid behind a wall.

Well this is a fine mess you got yourself into Lucy..,

She suddenly heard foot steps.

Crap. Gotta hide somewhere...uh, the shrubs!

She jumped behind the nearby shrubs and peeked through.

Oh man, they were searching for here everywhere...well except for the shrubs.

She looked at the castle once more.

Farewell new life. I'm leavin you for an even newer life. I guess..

She heard guard dogs barking and saw a few flashlights nearby. Well here goes..

She ran past the guards at thegate as fast as sbe could, ignoring their shouts and calls, running into the distance to never to be seen by them again.

* * *

"Lucy! Please carry these cakes to the window for display."

"Sure thing ."Lucy said taking a large cake to the display window and doing the same for the other two.

She looked at the cake and licked her lips. Yummy.

Maybe a liiittle taste won't hurt-

Mrs. Marvel hit Lucy's finger wih her mixing spoon.

"Ow.."

"No tasting the profits Lucy. Only for customers." The older woman smiled.

Lucy grinned. "What if I came in as a customer?"

"Then you'd have to pay." She replied as Lucy frowned.

"Come to the back and help me frost a few things."

"Sure thing Mrs. M." Lucy bounced as she followed her through the employee door, her bakery dress rising a little. Lucy scanned the kitchen she had become accustomed to seeing.

Bright cheery yellow walls, bowls, pans, plates and mixing spoons lay everywhere, cake batter in he fridge, this place welcomes her so.

She likes that it just about always smells like cookie dough, even when they don't bake it much.

It's been a month since she started working here, and was somehow able to rent a nice apartment nearby.

She's not sure if the King and his guards are still searching, but she's being very careful to remain undercover. It's not that hard. I mean yes, the day she became a princess she was on the news. And yes, ahe had to be on tv wih the King and her mother when they first moved in-since apparently this was big news for the country- but luckily people don't seem to recognise her. For now I think..

Lucy got the frosting bag from the fridge and starting to make designs.

She'd somehow been able to master it on her first day here.

"Lucy I know you've been working hard today but this is the last thing I want you to do." The woman said rolling some cookie dough.

Lucy definitely wanted some of those when she was done baking.

"Of course." Lucy smiled.

"Can you water the flowers and plants outside the display window?"

"Alright. Where's the water can?"

"It should beee...ah here it is, by the back door." She pointed with her free hand.

Lucy peeked outside the door. Good. People weren't on the streets. Guess it's safe enough to go out here.

She hummed a little tune as she watered the plants.

She sure was glad she got a nice part time job with a manger like this. So nice...

She suddenly heard a pair of feet stop in front of her. Looking up her eyes meet charcoal ones. It was silwmt as the two strangers stared at each other.

The stranger grinned.

"Yo."

Where the heck did he come from?

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu! Natsu!" Jellal called.

"Get your ass up damn you!" Gray yelled banging on the door.

Gajeel sucked his teeth. "Damn idiot..."

"Jellal we're gonna be late." Loke turned him.

Jellal sighed. He's gonna kill Natsu for pulling a stunt like this again. Well, it's not as bad as that time Natsu got lost in the mall, and the park...and in that crowd.

Dang it just wake the idiot up!

"Natsu!" Jellal banged on the door."Wake up idiot, we have places to be!"

"No answer.." Gray said putting his ear to the door.

"That's it, let's kick it down!" Loke smiled evilly. He still hadn't gotten over the time Natsu dyed his hair green and made his girlfriend Aries stay away from him for a whole week. This could be payback. Natsu freaking loves his red dragon door. Yeah...don't ask why it's called red dragon door...

"Wait." Gajeel said.

The boys looked at him.

He searched in his pocket for awhile till he found what he was looking for and grinned.

"Geehee. Use this." He said giving a knife to Jellal.

"Why do you have a knife in your pocket?" Jellal asked.

"Cause he's Gajeel...you should know this by now Jellal, your the freaking manager." Gray said matter-of-factly.

Jellal glared at Gray before going towards the door and picking the lock.

The door made a click noise and opened succesfully.

The boys walked in the messy room and gasped.

"He's gone!" Loke said a little worried.

"What if he burns down a town?" Gray said making Jellal worry.

"Or get kidnapped by fangirls again." Gajeel smiled as Jellal panicked.

"Or accidently burn down a forest." Loke joined in.

"STOP STOP SHUT UP. DONT, I REPEAT DONT JINX IT." Jellal said scratching his head.

These idiots stress him out waaay too much.

"We gotta find him...everyone to the van!" Jellal pointed at their limo

"ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROA-" They all shouted.

"Just get in the van!"Jellal shouted.

Natsu made it a regular thing to nickname their limo 'Van'. Yeah it's complicated.

They all laughed as they walked down the stairs. Gajeel punching Gray for no reason. Gray going to kick Gajeel but accidentally hitting Loke into a nearby vase. The boys paid to mind to this as they kept fighting their way out the door.

Jellal sighed as he went down the stairs. He shouldve never agreed to form a band with these idiots.

* * *

"Yo." The stranger repeated putting his hand behind his head.

Lucy stood up and looked at him from bottom to top.

Red sneakers, baggy green pants, red t-shirt, scarf?, pink hair? Well, he had a nice smile.. Cool eyes too. All in all he was pretty cute. Probably not her type, but still cute.

"Um,...yo?" Lucy gave a small wave as he continued to stare at her.

"My name is Natsu. Do you work here?" He pointed at the building they stood in front of:- Dessert Haven.

Well of course I work here! Not only am I wearing the uniform with the name on it, but I'm watering the plants too!

"I'm Lucy, and yes I do work here." Lucy smiled.

"Cool." He looked inside and frowned. "I want cake.."

He walked towards the door and opened it as the bell rang. He poked his head back outside at the curious Lucy. He nodded for her to come inside.

She left the water can outside and went in to serve him, the bell ringing once went behind the counter and looked at the pink haired boy.

He gave her an amused smile before looking at the variety of cakes on display in the cabinet below her.

He exclaimed happily like a kid while he eyed the different deserts.

"Chocolate, strawberry, red velvet, brownies, cupcakes, muffins, tarts, pies, cookies.." Natsu laughed. So many choices...kinda like he's choosing icecream. Too bad thwy don't have icecream here. Well, it is a bakery...

Lucy watched him with a raksed eyebrow.

She chuckled as his eyebrows knitted together while he thought. Adorable...

"This one." He pointed at a chocolate cheesecake.

Lucy opwned the cabinet and carefully used a large knife to scoop it up and put it on a plate.

"That'll be $2.00"

Natsu searched his pocket and frowned. The lowest bill he had was 50.

"I only have this.." He said handing it to Lucy.

She gave him his cake. "No problem."

She changed the money and gabe him his change.

He brabbed his fork and happily started to eat his cake.

Lucy tilted her head.

He's not leaving?

She shrugged. Well, the cake cabinet is locked and made of maxiglass, and the register is locked to so, it should be fine If I go back outside and finish water the plants.

Lucy exited the back of he counter and headed outside, the bell ringing once more.

Natsu watched as she left and decided to follow her outside. Sitting down next to her and eating his cake, he watched her water the plants.

A smile came to his lips as she started to hum a song.

She unconsciously started to hum aloud.

"From now on, I promise , from now and forever more.." She mumbled. "I'll will always call your name."

"Your heart is jagged sharp and stained with the past and present, so you feel anything you touch will fall to pieces. Those eyes that only see the future as so dark and cold, secretly long for someone, that one special person always inside your head, inside your soul. You feel like no one, understands you at all. I'll stay with you, I'll be with you, I'll reach with both my hands...and grasp that smile again."

Natsu ate the strawberries on his cake as he listened to her sing, letting the words sink in.

He smiled and cut her off.

Lucy looked at the boy in front of her in shock as to what he was about to say.

"Lucy, be my maid."

* * *

I just had to add the Noragami Ending Song^_^ I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Lucy chuckled in disbelief.

"Lucy, be my maid." He grinned.

Ok. Ok. Ok...this idiot must not be serious. I just met this guy! And I have a job! I probably shouldn't even be thinking this over! What if he somehow knows the King or something? Oh right, I still need to keep my cover on the downlow.

"Natsu-"

"Lucy, your shift is over!" Mrs. Marvel said.

"Thanks! Uh, hold on a sec Natsu." Lucy said running inside and running back out with a big bag of cookies and her handbag.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the bag of cookies as she threw him 2 cookies.

He munched them as she continued.

"I'd like to decline. I like my part-time job, and it's better I stay where I am." Lucy smiled.

"But-"

"Sorry Natsu, gotta go! Maybe we'll meet again." Lucy said running down the street as Natsu sighed.

* * *

The older woman exited the bakery and locked up.

She noticed Natsu outside.

"Oh hello there." She smiled."I couldn't help but notice you were talking to Lucy awhile you a friend of hers? Boyfriend?"

Natsu was about to answer when she continued to ramble on.

"I'm glad that you're being so nice to her though. She's only worked her for a month and guys liked to try and flirt with her all the time you know. But she looks them in the eye and ignores them. Quite a weird girl. She didn't ignore you though. You might be special. I for one know that Lucy is special to me even though I've known her in such a short time. I regard her as my daughter you know. I always wanted to have a child of my own but the doctor said I was infertile, and my husband passed on. The idiot was stressed and wasn't feeling well and I told him to go to the doctor, but he never listened. He loved me nonetheless."

gasped and laughed.

"I guess I'm gettin off topic, huh? Well all I wanted to say was take good care of my Lucy. I'll be on my way." She smiled and walked away, waving at Natsu.

He watched her in silence and laughed after a moment.

"She sure is a talkative one...I like that lady." He smiled.

* * *

A huge limo pulled up in front of Natsu.

"Natsu get your ass in the car." Jellal said pissed.

He turned towards him.

"Oh hey guys, where have you been?"Natsu asked.

Gray, Loke, Jellal and Gajeel facepalmed.

"You know we have a perfomamce to do and you just leave the mansion..." Gray sighed opening the door.

"Shut up iceprincess."

"No you shut up flameshit!"

"Make me!" Natsu yelled jumpin inside he limo.

Gajeel closed the door as Gray and Natsu started to fight.

Jellal sighed. Idiots..

"Come on lets go go go." Jellal ushered them into the dressing room.

He noticed the stylists there. Levy, Juvia, Aries and Mirajaine.

"Gray-sama!"

"Get away from , me woman!"

"Heyo shrimp." Gajeel said as he ran past the small girl. She waved to him.

"Hi Loke-san."

Loke smiled at her as his eyes sparkled. He kissed her hand. "Hello my lovely sheep."

"I told you to call me by my name!" She protested blushing.

"But sheep is funner to say." He teased running into the dressing room.

"Found a girlfriend yet Natsu?" Mira smiled slyly.

"Miiirrraaa." He groaned glaring at her. He didn't have time for her teasing him about being single AGAIN today. He ran to the dressing room.

Jellal smiled when he saw a redhaired girl smile at him.

He walked up to her and hugged her as she kissed his cheek. "Hello again Erza, thank god you're my stylist, I'd probably be a trainwreck wihout you.

Erza chuckled. "No problem. Now.." She said sternly."Get in that dressing room and change! Your performance is in 20 minutes. Everything is set up on stage already so hurry!"

"Aye Sir!" Jellal said running into the dressing room.

* * *

8 Minutes...

"Hurry you guys!" Gray said as they all ran out the dressing room.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Loke grumbled as Aries laughed.

The 5 girls freshened up their outfits and fixed their hair.

"3 Minutes. " Mirajaine said.

The boys smiled

Jellal looked at everyone.

"Ready?"

They all nodded.

"Good luck." The girls said.

The boys thanked them and walked towards the stage door.

3...

They could hear the screams of fans shouting their names already.

2..

It was getting louder.

1..

Jellal looked at them once more before he opened the door.

"It's the hottest band youve all been waiting for! Fairy Revolution!" The announcer said as the fans went wild.

* * *

Lol. Not sure If I wanna name their band Fairy Revolution. Or if I should continue this. Okay you giys I am way too lazy for my own good! Comment some sense into me or something so i can have motivation to write and actually finish my stories XD


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel sat down by his drums as Jellal grabbed his guitar. Loke sat down at his piano as Natsu and Gray grabbed their own mics.

The fans started to cheer.

"NATSU!"

"GAJEEL-KUN!"

"JELLAL!"

"GRAY!"

"LOKE WE LOVE YOU."

The boys snickered. They looked at Natsu as he nodded.

"Sup Everyone. How ya doin?" Natsu grinned.

The large crowd screamed as Natsu laughed.

Guess that's a yes?..

"Thank you for coming to our concert everyone! Our first song will be Kiss Kaerimichi no Love Song."

"For all the girls out there." Loke winked as girls squealed.

Jellal did a thumbs up.

"Alright lets go!" Natsu smiled.

[Natsu]

The park is reserved for just the two us,

on our way home

I'm watching you,

who's always in high spirits,

I'm listening.

[Gray]

If the world was destroyed tommorow,

what would you do?

You don't say anything

[N & G]

But hold my arm tight.

[Gray]

Hey, look this way.

[Natsu]

Our lips are so close,

My heart is pounding...

[N & G]

No matter how you are, no matter when, I will accept you

Even when you're hurt and crying

Even if I have to go up against the world, I will protect you

[Natsu]

"I love you" doesn't always need to be expressed in words

Your my last kiss..

...forever

Juvia squealed as she watched from inside their trailer. "Gray-sama!"

The fans screamed and cheered as Natsu and Gray caught their breathe.

"Well now that, that really sappy love song is over.." Natsu said as Gray hit him.

"Idiot, dont say that into the mic."

"You're doin it too wiseguy."

"Slanty eyes.."

"Exhibitionist..."

The fans laughed at their antics.

Jellal cleared his throat.

"Oh right!" Natsu smiled. "Now that that song is over we can sing one of my favorites!"

"Your favorite? Oh that. I thought you liked 'Tonight tonight'?" Loke asked.

"I like alot of things." Natsu smirked.

Gajeel tapped his drumsticks. "Come on let's do this."

[Natsu]

Let's get along! Yeah! Y'all can come along, everybody drinks on me!

Bought out the bar, just to feel lik I'm a star,

Now I'm thankin the academy!

Missed my ride home! Lost my iphone!

I wouldn't have it any other way!

If you with me let me hear you say!

Natsu pointed at the audience.

"I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!"

Hey windows down, chillin with the radio on.

"I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!"

Damn, sun so hot, make the girls take it all off!

[ALL]

I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!

[Natsu]

Yeah! One more time! I can never get enough!

Oh everyboddddy, sing it right back! I like it like that!

[Loke]

To the break of dawn, yeah. Party on my lawn

Whistle as the girls walk by

If the cops roll up

"SO WHAT?"

Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight

[Gray]

Call a taxi

Pack the backseat

[Natsu]

I wouldnt have it any other way

If you with me let me hear you say!

"I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!"

Hey windows down, chillin with the radio on.

"I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!"

Damn, sun so hot, make the girls take it all off!

[ALL]

I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!

[Natsu]

Yeah! One more time! I can never get enough!

Oh everyboddddy, sing it right back! I like it like that!

[ALL]

oh oh oh oh

Like that

Oh oh oh oh

Like that

Oh oh oh oh

Natsu continued to sing with the exception of Gray and Loke singing a verse or two.

Natsu caught his breathe and smiled. He made a peace signs with his fingers. "Thanks for coming to our comcert everyone. Stay awesome everyone, till we see you again."

The fans sighed and begged the band for one more song. Shouting 'Encore! Encore!'

Natsu looked at Jellal for what he should do.

"One more song should be enough. Can't let the fans down." Jellal smiled as many of the girls felt heir hearts melt.

Little did they know a jealous Erza kicked a whole in the wall for no reason.

"Alright you guys, we'll do it!" Loke smiled.

The fans screamed with joy as the security guards steuggled to keep them behind the line.

Natsu chuckled. These girls were maniacs..

Unlike a certain blonde he knows. Oh well, gotta start the song.

* * *

Lu

cy yawned as she exited the kitchen, hair in a messy bun as she held a bowl Honey Nut Cheerios and cold milk. Honestly, she'd take sweet cold cereal over hot cereal any day. It just tasted better to her. It was like...that first taste of icecream when you haven't had it in a while. Awesome. Just plain awesome.

She sat on her couch in her pajamas and adjusted the bowl of cereal in her lap.

She slowly and cautiosly reached for the remote so that her cereal wouldn't spill.

She turned on the tv and munched on her cereal.

The Cheerios commercial came on with the dancing Bee as she laughed.

Haha. It's still funny.

Sad reality of it all is that the bee is still a better dancer than her..

But honestly, what does 'It must be the honey' really mean.

Dang modern generation!

Lucy flipped through a few more channels and suddenly stopped.

Her spoon dropped.

It's...it's him! N-natsu!

What is he doing on tv and in a band!?

So...he's famous?

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh holy cow. Lucy talked to a famous person?

Why was Natsu at the bakery in the first place?

She suddenly remembered something,

She laughed. No...he can't be serious about that job offer.

...Right

* * *

T

he boys walked into their mansion as Jellal sighed.

Natsu fell facedown on the couch and groaned into the pillow.

"Consmerts alfways weave me tired." Was heard from him.

Gray lifted Natsu's leg up so that he could sit down on the couch. He turned on the T.V.

"Then why are you in a band?"

Natsu shot up, grin on his face. "I love singing!"

"If you love singing so much you shouldn't go missing half an hour before the concert." Jellal scolded.

Blonde hair flashed through Natsu's head.

He stood up. "I gotta get that girl! I won't give up."

Natsu went to the kitchen and searched through the fridge.

"What's he talkin about?" Gajeel asked.

Loke and Gray shrugged.

Jellal pouted. He's forgetting something isn't he. But what?

He went up to his room and closed the door.

Natsu left the kitchen with a few bags of chips and some soda cans.

He went upstairs and down the hallway to his room.

He sighed in satisfaction. He just loves this red door.

Carefully wading through the piles of clothes in his room, he made it to his bed, landing on it with a soft thud.

Natsu opened the Dorritos Bag and took out a handful.

That girl Lucy really should work here. She seems cool enough. But there's something about her..

He turned on the T.V and flicked through a few channels.

"In later news, it seems that the King is still on the hunt for his missing step-daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, not too recent princess of Fiore. Sadly, we don't have a clear picture of her to show. Her whereabouts are still unknown. Coincedentally, the treasured Zodiac Crystal is missing. Sources say it went missing the same day as the Princess. Could this be connected? Did someone kidnap the Princess and the Crystal. Or worse, maybe the Princess stole it? Find out more on -"

Natsu turned off the T.V.

"..."

"We had a princess?! Coooool! Oh wait she's missing. Well I hope they find her soon." Natsu said sipping his soda can.

He yawned. Maybe he should get to sleep. It's getting pretty late.

He grinned. He's definitely finding Lucy again.


	5. Chapter 5

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Lucy looked at the door.

"I'm coming!"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Jeez! would you stop knock...ing.." Lucy looked at the poeople in front of her, mortified and shocked.

"Lucy Heartilia?"

She nodded trembling.

Jude smirked at her. "I finally found you. You're coming back to the castle AND you're returning my crystal. Guards, grab her."

"No I don't wanna go back!"

"You will and you have too! You're the princess. "

"Find another princess!"

"No can do." Jude grinned as his guards grabbed her and dragged her outside. They threw her into a limousine. They threw the crystal to Jude.

"Hey! If I'm a princess you shouldn't be so rough! And isn't this kidnapping?"

"I'm just taking one of my possessions back." Jude smirked.

Possession?

Lucy was mortified.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

"Ahhhh!" She screamed sitting up in bed. Oh...just a dream...

Not just a dream, a freakin nightmare!

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She stiffened.

Nonononononononononothisisnothappening!

"GO AWAY!"

The knocking continued, but much louder.

"LUCY'S NOT HOME RIGHT NOW LEAVE A BEEP AFTER THE MESSAGE!." She said hiding under the sheets and laying down again.

She listened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing...

She sighed. She sure hopes it wasn't anyone from the Royal Family.

That would be bad if they knew her location.

She removed the sheet from her face as her eyes widened.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu grinned hovering right above her face.

She blushed and pushed him away screaming.

He laughed as she sat up in the bed startled.

"W-Why are you here?"

"To recruit you again as my maid of course."

"More importantly how did you get in?" Lucy eyed him suspiciously.

"Window." He pointed at her open window. "You really need to close that or somethin. Weirdos could come into your bedroom."

"Like you!" Lucy accused.

"Hey! I knocked! It's hard hiding from fans on a small street like this!"

"It's not my fault you're a famous band member."

"Do you listen to any of our songs?!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Nope."

He pouted.

"I only heard about you guys since last night. I guess I could try."

"Yay!" He said walking out of her bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" She said following him.

"Exploring your apartmemt." He said peeking in every room.

"That's an imvasion of privacy..."

"It's not really private any more if I already looked." He smiled.

Lucy sighed.

Natsu walked to the kitchen and went through her fridge.

"Hey! I live here! It's my food!"

"I just want this." Natsu said pulling a snack out of the fridge.

"And I just want my house to myse-...no... not the Krispie!" Lucy cried.

Natsu smirked. "Ohhhh.. You mean this?" He said gettin ready to tear it open.

"Don't! I beg of you don't touch my precious!"

Natsu chuckled.

"Will you do anyhig for your precious?"

"YE-...no I don't trust you." Lucy said snatching the Rice Krispie treat away from Natsu.

"Aww come on Lucy, I just want you to be my maid!"

"No." She said sitting on the couch.

"Please?" He said siting next to her.

"Nope."

"I'll give you...a cake!"

"I work at a bakery. I can get cake whenever I want Natsu." She laughed.

Natsu pouted.

"Money? "

"Lol nope. I don't need money from you." She smiled sincerely.

Natsu frowned. He smiled slyly as he turned to her.

"All the Rice Krispies you want."

"..."

Lucy sighed. As muh as she wanted her Rice Krispies she'd have to decline.

She stood up as Natsu also stood up waitin for an answer.

"Sorry Natsu."

Natsu stared at Lucy. He grinned, then he started to chuckle.

His laughter soon filled Lucy's living room.

She raised a questionable eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You are you weirdo."

"Wwwhat?"

"Nevermind that Lucy." He grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" He smiled.

"Wait what were are we going?" Lucy asked as Natsu opened the door.

"To the mansion of course."

"M-mansion?"

Eh?

"Sup Natsu." Gray greeted. "Let's go."

Ehhh?

"Sure thing." He said as he entered the limo holding onto Lucy as he made her sit in his lap unwillingly.

Gray closed the door as the limo drove off.

Lucy made a poker face.

EHHHHHHHHH?

* * *

"So Natsu, who's the cute blonde sittin in your lap?" Gajeel asked.

"Lucy! I met her yesterday! She's gonna be our new maid." Natsu smiled childishly.

"Natsu.." Lucy whispered dangerously low.

"Mhm?" He asked pretending to be inncoent.

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING KIDNAP ME?"

"No. The term is borrowing." Natsu grinned. "Right guys?"

They all nodded.

"Yeah. Borrowing." He said looking at Lucy again.

"Natsu, I already told you no."

"But you have to be my maid Lucy! And I guess youcan help them too...but I really want you to be mine!" Natsu whined chidishly.

"I don't wanna! Just let me leave and continue my normal life!" Lucy mentally laughed. If you call normal stealing a sacred crystal and running away from being a princess.

"I don't want you to leave! Hence why I'm hugging you so tightly on my lap."

Lucy blushed. "Shouldn't this classify as sexual harassment?"

"Nope." Natsu smiled. "Only if I-"

"Woah woah woah." Jellal said. "Keep things rated T in the back there!"

Natsu pouted as Lucy sighed.

"Fine. I'll be your stupid maid!"

"Yay! Yes! You're awesome Lucy!"Natsu said happily and hugging Lucy tighter.

Lucy blushed. "I had no choice anyway."

"True."

The boys looked at Lucy. This was all kind of new for them. Natsu never went this far for a girl. Heck he never even seemed interested in girls, like he didn't realise there was such a thing as female gender. He'd probably wink at a female fan or two and sign their autographs but that was it.

Maybe Natsu...no...no this is Natsu were talking about...it can't be 'that'.

Loke chuckled as he pointed at Lucy's attire. "Is that how you always leave the house?"

Lucy looked at her outfit and gasped.

"Natsu! You dragged me out the house in my milkshake pajamas?!"

"Lucy! Lucy! Your milkshake brought all the boys to the yard. Don't get so angry." Natsu said as Lucy looked at the 5 boys surrounding her.

She sighed. Idiot..

Natsu nudged her. "Hey, its cute."

Lucy turned her head the next way and hmphed.

Gajeel nudged Gray and whispered. "I think she might be a tsundere."

Gray laughed.

* * *

Lucy wiggled in Natsu's embrace. She agreed to be their maid, so why won't he let go of her already?!

Does he enjoy this or something?

She looked back at Natsu slightly unamused. He looked at her and grinned.

He probably does.

What the heck is going on in that mind of his?

Lucy wiggled to a postion to where she could face the other four boys.

"By the way who are you guys?"

"Loke Regalius, back-up vocalist, pianist, back-up singer."

"Gray Fullbuster, singer, violinist, harpist."

"Gajeel, drums, cello."

"Jellal Fernandez, guitarist and manager."

"That's so awesomesauce. So many instruments."

"Awesomesauce?" Gray asked.

"Yup." Lucy said proudly. "I made it up myself."

"Cool."

Lucy turned to look at Natsu.

"What?"

"What do you do in the band?"

"Natsu Dragneel, lead singer, I can play the piano, the violin, the flute, the guitar and the drums."

"Woah." Lucy said amazed. "Too bad you're a kidnapper.."

"I told you it was borrowing!"

"Wait how'd you even find my house Mister!"

"I asked at the bakery. She told me the directions there."

Lucy's eye twitched. Why would give her address to a stranger?..

"Wait you know her?"

"I talked to her yesterday. She thought I was your boyfriend." Natsu blushed timidly.

Lucy's cheeks turned red. "I-I see..."

She twiddled her thumbs as the ride went silent.

Gajeel, Gray, Loke and Jellal- who took his eyes off of the road for a second- gave each other knowing looks.

It seems their idiot friend is actually in love.

Interesting...

* * *

I was originally going to make Natsu leave the mansion again secretly and go to Lucy's house, and then Jellal would come after him again and tell him to get his ass in he car. Gray would pull Natsu in as Natsu would grab grab Lucy's hand, pulling her wih him to as he limo drives off.

Then Gajeel would ask why some random chicks in their limo.

I'm like fluck it! (/ ._.)/ *flips table*. I'll make him kidnap her XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy gasped as the limo came to a stop.

A real mansion...

She watched the 4 boys exit the car and started to get up.

Natsu grabbed her hand as she looked back at him.

"What?"

"...Nevermind." He said letting her hand go.

She raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged it off and exited the limo.

He followed soon after.

Lucy stared at the big mansion in front of her.

She was quite pleased for some reason.

Maybe it was the fact that instead it the mansion being white like they usually were, this mansion was beige. Quite the sight.

The mansion was two stories high and covered a huge amount of land. The property surrounding it was no different, it was huge. Gosh, she'd probably get lost in here.

Wait a minute, if she's goin to be a maid here, doesn't that mean she has to clean all this! She mentally groaned.

But on the bright-side, she gets to see what a mansion looks like!

She turned to Natsu.

"So I get to work here?" She asked.

Natsu grinned. "Nope. You get to live here!"

Lucy blinked once.

She blinked twice.

She laughed. "I'm sorry what?"

"You live here now." He smiled. He can't have a maid who won't be there 24/7 even when they go on tours..

"But..but my job! And my apartment."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Ms. Marvel about it. Oh, and your luggage should be arriving tommorow."

Lucy deadpanned.

What did she do to deserve this.

One minute she's running from the castle, the next minute she finds herself living with a boy band.

Why the hell has God made her life so chaotic?

Lucy pouted.

Natsu ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. It'll be really fun here once you get used to everyone."

"Also, you have to wear a maid uniform. It's uostairs in he room you'll be staying in."

"Don't you have any other maids?"

"They all quit. I still don't know why.." He said pretending to be innocent.

Lucy glared. "You owe me 500 fucking Rice Krispie's.."

Natsu shivered.

Lucy made her way into the mansion followed by Natsu.

It can't be that bad right?

Lucy's eyes widened, clothes were scattered on the floor, food was on the ground, discarded empty pizza boxes sat in the corner. There were dishes piled high in the sink...and that was only two rooms...

Loke was eating popcorn and watching the scene before him.

"Gajeel give me the freaking remote!"

"I'l give it to you when you finally date Juvia."

"Oh hellz no!" Gray said tackling Gajeel for the remote.

Jellal stepped in and took the remote from both of them.

Loke gasped. "OH NO HE DIDN'T. "

Gray and Gajeel charged at Jellal for the remote as he ran around the room laughing at how stupid his friends were.

Loke laughed and threw popcorn at them as he watched. A few of the kernels landed on the couch, some on the floor and the coffee table.

Natsu ran past her and headed for the kitchen.. He piled his hands high with different plates of food. Sitting on the couch he started to eat like a wild animal.

"JELLAL!"

"GIVE US THE REMOTE!"

"NO! COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG IS COMING ON!"

"GIVE IT!"

Lucy eye twitched.

Oh my Mavis...

It was that bad.

Well, It seems she just entered the war zone..

...and she's not backing down.

* * *

I really have alot of fun writing this particular story X3

Oh, I also forgot to mention Natsu's not motionsick in this story. And don't worry, there won't be any mean Lisanna clichés. Atleast I think...

I just write this story as I go XD


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy put her foot down.

The boys stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

Lucy crossed her arms.

"You guys are disgusting. Just because you have a maid doesn't mean you should leave all the messes for her to clean."

Gajeel scoffed. "Then what's the point of having a maid Lucy."

Lucy glared at him as the boys shivered.

"So help me God I'll make all of you clean this whole mansion with me!" She threatened.

Gajeel, Jellal and Gray held onto each other in fear.

"It's the next Erza..." Jellal whispered as the boys gulped.

Lucy loked at Loke.

He looked at her.

"Just eat less messily."

Loke nodded.

"And you!" She pointed at Natsu.

He looked up at her, a piece of ham in his mouth.

"Mm?"

She walked next to him.

"...why do you eat so much?"

She thought of all the dishes she'd have to wash.

Natsu looked up at her. "The same reason you eat."

Lucy's eye twitched. Natsu really is a smart-mouth sometimes...he confuses her so...

She hmped. These guys are going to stress her out

"I'm going upstairs. You guys should atleast think about being a little neater.." She sighed.

"Maybe."

"Nah."

"I can try..."

"Meh."

Natsu shot up and grabbed her hand.

"W-What? Natsu?"

"Let's go!"

"Go where?" Lucy asked suspiciously. The last time he said 'let's go!', she ended up in this mess.

"To your room of course."

"Eh?" She blushed.

"I don't want you to get lost in the mansion on the first day." He said leading her up the stairs.

'I see...that's reasonable.' She thought.

* * *

Gajeel , Jellal and Gray hopped back on the couch.

Loke passed the popcorn around.

"What do you guys think about all this?" He said.

"She's okay." Gray shrugged as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, she seems like a tough girl. All the maids we ever had would run away as soon as they stepped in the door." Gajeel said throwing a few in his mouth,

"She's the next Erza..." Jellal said taking a little.

"I think she's nice enough." Loke said taking the bag of popcorn and munching on the rest.

"The only weird thing about all this is Natsu." Jellal said scratching his head.

"Oh yeah...I don't think he's ever been this forward with a girl. And we were with him since kindergarten..."

Gajeel scoffed. "Love is stupid."

Loke laughed. "Tell that to Levy. "

The boys laughed as Gajeel glared at them.

"I never said anything about liking that midget.."

"We never said you liked her." Gray smiled. (Me: Lol troll. Gajeel you mad bro xD)

"I'm telling Juvia you like her!" Gajeel said.

Gray blushed. "NO!"

"THEN SHUT UP ABOUT ME AND LEVY."

"HELL NO."

"THAT'S IT YOU FREAKING STRIPPER!" Gajeel said standing up.

"Who are you callin a stripper metal face?" Gray said standing up too and glaring at Gajeel.

They started to fight as Jellal and Loke sighed.

Being the only guys in a relationship in this band was tiring.

* * *

"Natsu! Slow down! I won't remember where I'm going!" Lucy said as her and Natsu rushed through the hallways at great speeds.

"But I can't wait to see you in your maid outfit!" He said looking at her.

She blushed. "Is that the only reason why I'm here?"

"Nope. I like talking to you. Having you as a maid here is a bonus."

Lucy sighed. This guys logic was weird...

The fact that he had pink hair still surprised her.

I wonder if he dyes it...

Natsu stopped suddenly making lucy bump into his back with a thud.

"Oof." She said as she bumped into him.

She looked up. "Natsu?"

He turned ro look at her and smiled.

He nodded towards the door in front of them.

Lucy looked at it. "This is my room here?"

"Yup. Right across from mine." He said poinring at his red door.

She deadpanned. If her room was across from his why didn't he just say so instead of dragging her here with him. He could've just said the room at the end of the hall across from the red door. Simple as that..

She blushed. "Why am I the one who has to have a room next to yours?!"

"You're my maid." He said looking hurt.

"You said I'm the houses maid.."

"I don't care about the rest of the house. Your still my maid." He said chidishly and blew a rasoberry at her.

He really needs to make up his mind..

She sighed. "Sure sure Natsu. Whatever you say."

Lucy opened her bedroom door.

Lavender walls welcomed her as she smiled. She always thought lavender was a pretty color.

Other than that, the room was basically empty, unless you counted the maid outfit hanging in her closet.

Natsu leaned across the wall.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She exclaimed.

Natsu blushed and whispered. "I'm glad."

He got up early this morning, contemplating what color Lucy would like and finally coming to a conclusion, he painted it himself. It was alot of work but he's glad she likes it.

Natsu put his hands together. "Now! Let's see what you look like in your maid uniform."

He grinned as Lucy blushed.

"Now?"

"Yes now."

Lucy took the hanger oit of the closet.

She looked at Natsu and pouted, "Get out."

"What! Why?!"

"I'm not changing in front of you."

"I promise I won't...look." He said.

Lucy stared at him in the eye. "I don't trust you...I'm goin to the bahroom.."

Natsu watched as Lucy walked past him and walked to the bathroom, which conveniently nearby their rooms.

She closed the door.

Wait how does she pit this on? Does her leg go through here or...no. Thses straps are in the freaking way...

Lucy sighed.

Natsu heard shuffling and a sigh come from the bathroom.

"Need any help?"

Lucy blushed. "N-No."

Natsu smirked. "I can dress you if you want."

"I'm fine! I don't need help from perverts." She said turning red.

Natsu laughed. "Geez, I'm joking."

Lucy exited the bathroom. "You better be,"

"Ohh." Natsu clapped his hands making a noise of satisfaction. Lucy actually looked really cute. Though he wouldn't admit that, or say it out loud...

"You look so cool in that Lucy."

Lucy chuckled. "I didn't think it was possible for maids to look cool."

"Well now it is."He smiled.

They started to walk downstairs.

Lucy and Natsu greeted the boys as they all watched T.V.

Wait a minute, if Lucy's room is empty right now, then where will she...

"Natsu?"

"Mm?"

"Where will I sleep tonight?"

Natsu grinned as he turned to her. "In my room of course."

Lucy made a pokerface.

"What?"

* * *

^_^ Hey everyone. About the maid outfit Lucy has, imagine she's wearing the outfit from Kaichou wa maid-sama.

Also, i know that i have alot of unfinished stories right now that you probably want me to continue, but i still like too work on new story ideas at the same time. So complicated =_=. Meh.

If you want me to make more stories please vote on my poll, or you can always request stories you might want me to write. Just saying o.o

Review If you want to!


	8. Chapter 8

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaat?"

"You're sleeping in my roo-"

"I heard what you said!" She said standing up.

"I can't sleep in the same room as you!" She blushed. Alone in a room with a boy she just met yesterday..

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?"

Lucy flipped a table.

"Everything!"

Natsu pouted. "Are you implying my room isn't good enough for you Lucy?"

Lucy facepalmed.

She turned to the boys for support.

They sighed.

"Natsu." Gray said.

"Mm?"

"You cant sleep in the same room as Lucy."

"Why not? She can't sleep on the couch." Natsu said.

Loke grinned. "You seeee. When a boy and a girl get together in a room alone they-"

Gajeel put his hand over Loke's mouth and shushed him.

Loke removed his hand and smiled slyly. "I was gonna say watch T.V. together."

"Anyway...maybe Lucy shouldn't stay in your bedroom. Besides..your room is disgusting." Jellal grimaced.

Natsu pouted.

He smiled as he got an idea.

"Well then maybe she can stay in one of your rooms for tonight."

The boys looked at each other.

"I don't kn-"

"What?No? Oh well too bad. Lucy sleeps in my room." He said quickly.

"But-"

"Nope!"

"But you can't-"

"Nope!"

"Natsu-"

"NO." He said chidishly.

The boys sighed.

They looked at Lucy with apologetic smiles.

'Sorry.'They seemed to say.

Lucy sighed.

Just...dandy...

* * *

God...it was dirty in here...and messy...what the hell does he do in here?!

Lucy sat awkwardly on the bed next to Natsu, clutching her backpack tightly.

She looked at it.

The crystal is in here...

I really would have liked to keep it in my room, but there's no where to hide it from them.,..

I don't know what I'll do if they find out I'm the missing princess AND I stole...um uh,..borrowed the Zodiac Crystal.

Lucy mentally laughed. So far this crystal has been anything but good luck, fortune and blessings for her.

"Lucy."

"Mm?"

Natsu smiled at her. "Are you hiding anything from me?"

Lucy's stomach did a flip.

"Of course not."

Natsu eyed Lucy suspiciously.

"Are you...sure?"

Lucy nodded.

Natsu, being satisfied with that answer, reached for the remote and turned on the T.V.

Lucy and Natsu's eyes widened as they saw the Headlines.

Lucy did a doubletake.

Hoooooly shit.

"Yes, thankfully they were able to save the little girl from that burning building...In more recent news, paparazzi caught quite the scene on camera today. Apparently, the famous Natsu Dragneel, lead singer of the band Fairy Revolution has a girlfriend?! Apparently, paparazzi found him visiting an unknown girl's house today along with the other members. We only have a few snapshots but he was scene talking with her at her doorstep, holding her hand and getting into the bands limo with her-"

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other as the photo on the news zoomed in. Luckily, the camera angle didnt have a clear view of Lucy's face. Her blonde hair had mostly gotten in the way. The thing you couldnt miss was the grin had adorned Natsu's face as they held hands.

Lucy suspects this photo was taken around the time Natsu dragged her outside her apartment, right before they entered the limo and forcibly kidna-..borrowed her..

Laughter snapped Lucy out of her thoughts.

It came from downstairs.

Gray, Gajeel, and Loke came through Natsu's door laughing.

"Flamehead...oh god.." Gray laughed as they pointed to the T.V.

"Haha...girlfriend...Lucy?!" Loke choked out holding his sides in laughter.

Gajeel snorted and tried to calm him self down.

He looked at the T.V again and started to laugh.

Gajeel went up to the T.V.

"Look at his face!" He taunted as the two boys laughed.

Jellal walked into the room.

"Yeahh..uh, so we saw you two on the news...they find it oddly funny for some strange reason.."

Natsu sighed as the boys continued to point at the T.V.

Lucy's eye twitched.

It's been one freaking day here and they've already pissed her off atleast 5 times now.

Loke leaned on Gray and laughed as Gajeel whispered something hilarious.

The boys fell on the floor laughing as Gajeel made a troll face.

Lucy sighed. Make that 6...

Lucy stood up.

"You guys...shut the hell up." She glared.

Everyone else in the room shivered and remained quiet.

Lucy turned to Natsu.

"Natsu?"

"...A-Aye Sir?..."

"..."

"..."

Lucy grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and shaking him. "YOU BETTER GET THIS OFF OF THE NEWS, OR THE PAPARAZZI WILL COME HERE AND THINK SOMETHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND ME."

"There isn't?" Loke and Gray asked tilting their heads.

Lucy glared at them as they hid behind Gajeel.

Lucy sighed and turned to Jellal. "Isn't there any way to fix this?"

Jellal shrugged. "It's already on the T.V. Millions of people have already seen this. Crazed fans and stalkers will be after Lucy now. Maybe even a few perverts.."

"Oh no..." Lucy said sarcastically.

Gajeel snickered. "She'll be fine."

Gajeel grabbed Natsu. "Her dragon in shining armor is here to protect her." He said hitting Natsu on the back.

"Dragon?"

"Armor?"

Gajeel shrugged.

Gray stretched. "Don't worry Lucy. "

"We can figure something out in the morning." Loke said.

"Ok." Lucy said

The boys startednto leave Natsu's room.

"Night bunny girl." Gajeel mumbled.

"Bunny girl?" Lucy asked.

He shrugged as he left.

"Good night. " Jellal said looking a the two before he closed the door.

Lucy jumped into Natsu's bed face first and rolled to one side.

She looked at Natsu as he got up from the bed.

"Natsu? Aren't you going to sleep?" She said concerned. She didn't really wanna sleep im the same room as him, but...well...she guess she trusts him. She doesn't know why. She just...does.

Natsu smiled softly at Lucy.

"You didn't think I'd sleep in the same bed as you right? I'm a boy, not an idiot. " He said matter of factly. "Your'e a girl. It wouldnt be gentlemanly of me to stay in the same bed as you."

Lucy stayed quiet. Wait, if he knew this in the first place, then why the hell did he want her to stay here. She could've sleeped on the couch like she wanted to in the first place. It was just one night...

She sat up.

"Natsu, you know..you seem maturer than you actually lead on to be sometimes."

Natsu chuckled. "It's better this way, and it's really fun to pretend that you're someone else sometimes...but I'm hiding the real me I guess. But I like staying underneath my mask of insecurities. Being happy and childish and all smiles is nice." He smiled with a far away look in his eyes.

He grinned. "I'm hungry! I'm gonna go eat! No wait Lucy...make me a sandwhich." He said childishly.

"I'm not your mai-...well I guess I am, huh?" She mumbled,

Natsu laughed. "Forget it, I'm going to sleep. We're going somewhere tomorrow. Your furniture should be in your room by he time you wake up." Natsu said skipping out the room and closin the door.

Lucy looked around Natsu's room. Seriously though, how does he live in this..

She played with the hemming on the sheets , tracing her fingers over the silky red sheet.

She laughed.

Wait, what just happened here.

So...is Natsu actually a mature person who pretends to be childish or something?

Ha ha what?

Lucy fell back on the bed.

He doesn't need to do that...he mentioned being around these guys since kindergarten right?

Then what the heck is he shielding himself from?

Lucy rolled around the bed racking her brain.

Dang it...forget this, I'm going to sleep.

Lucy checked her backpack once more before getting comfortable in Natsu's sheets again.

Wow. They were quite warm...and -she was a bit hesitant to think about it but- they smelled like Natsu...

That sounds weird.

Does Natsu even have a smell?

Meh.

She hugged his pillow and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Let's hope tomorrow's a better day...

* * *

Heyo you guys :3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

*eats cake* I had homework and shiz..

I just wanna write my stories T-T. The teachers love to give me homework on days I wanna update.

Thank you guys for reviewing, following and favoriting. I like to hear your opinions ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

"Luuucyy."

Lucy turned the next way.

"Luuucy.." Natsu said poking her cheek.

Lucy mumbled something and slapped his hand away.

"Lucy!"

Lucy opened her eyes and blushed as charcoal eyes met hers.

"Ah!" She said shoving Natsu away from her.

"Good morning to you too.." He said a little hurt.

Lucy shot up. " What are you doing?"

"Waking you up. Duhhh." He said matter-of-factly.

Lucy looked at her surroundings. Oh right,..she slept in Natsu's room.

Speaking of that, what was up with Natsu last night?...

He was acting...strange..

Natsu snapped his fingers in front of Lucy's face, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Mm? You were saying something?"

"Yeah. Your furniture is in the next room, go get changed. "

"Oh cool! Wait, change?"

Natsu smiled. "Yeah, we're gonna meet a few people today."

Lucy stood up. "What about my maid duties and junk?"

Natsu chuckled. Duties..

"You can work later." He smiled.

Lucy wriggled her nose as she looked down at the maid uniform adorning her body.

Then why did he make her wear this?

She sighed. "Fine. I'm going to get dressed."

She walked out of Natsu's room and headed towards hers as he followed.

"Need any help? :3" He asked.

"No =_="

Natsu pouted as Lucy closed her bedroom door.

* * *

Woww! This bathroom is awesome. It's also lavender! Look at this...tub...and that sink! They're beautiful!

Lucy shook her head.

No Lucy, you can't freak out over how cool your new bathroom is...I mean.., its just a bathroom...ha ha..

* * *

Lucy came downstairs in a red shirt and short jeans.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Clap clap clap." Gray mumbled as Loke snickered.

"Seriously guys." Lucy said sticking her tongue at them.

"The studio." Gajeel said.

"Studio? I thought we were meeting people?"

"You, are." Jellal corrected.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Come on lets get out of here." Gajeel grumbled.

"WAIT!" Lucy screamed.

"What?" They said.

She glared at them.

"Where's my fucking Rice Krispies?!"

* * *

"WEEEEEHEEEHEEEEEE!" Lucy screamed in happiness.

"Lucy." Natsu said.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Lucy.."

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...DOTCOMMM!"

"Lucy!"

"CANT HEAR YOU!"

"LUCY GET OUT THE SEA OF RICE KRISPIES FOR GOOD NESS SAKE WE GOTTA GOOO!"

Lucy stuffed her backpack with Rice Krispies.

"Geez. You don't have to yell. " She smiled innocently as they made their way downstairs.

Natsu tsked. "That's the last time I promise to buy you all that sugar."

"Lucy loves sugar! Lucy loves her Rice Krispiesss!" She jumped.

Jellal smiled. "I see she's finally left the huge pile of Rice Krispies in her room."

"Yup now let's go!"

* * *

Lucy blinked. "Okay correct me if I'm wrong. Your Erza, Levy, Mirajaine, Aries and Juvia the hair and clothing stylists, right?"

They nodded.

"And you and Aries-chan are dating Jellal and Loke."

Aries nodded shyly as Erza said.

"Hai. It's nice to meet you Lucy." She shook her hand.

Mirajaine squealed. "Are you by any chance dating little ol' Natsu.

"Miraa." Natsu groaned as Lucy blushed.

"W-what?! N-no!"

"Do you like her?" Levy asked.

Natsu turned his head and mumbled. "Not in that way."

Erza frowned. She turned to Lucy."Do you like him?"

"W-Why are you guys asking me this? We're...friends." Lucy blushed.

The 5 girls noted that pause before the word friends. They smiled knowingly.

Mirajaine pouted. "But still! I have my eye on you two..."

Lucy laughed nervously.

* * *

"So.." Lucy said after a while of silence. " What are we doing?"

"Watching them practice like we usually do." Levy said laying back in a chair.

"Ohh." Lucy said making a sound of curiosity.

This was actually really nice.

Listening to the boys sing and play their instruments. Watching as Grayand Natsu dance like idiots and get on Gajeels nerves. It must be fun.

She suddenly found herself eyeing Natsu as he sang.

A smile came to her lips.

He looks like he's having fun...

The girls cleared their throats knowingly as they looked at Lucy.

She blushed.

"I-I..its not what you think!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Get serious you guys!" Jellal scolded the laughing boys. "We need to be ready for the next concert."

Natsu, Gray, Loke and Gajeel laughed.

Jellal sighed. "How about we practice a song or two to warm up."

The boys glanced at each other as if to say 'I don't know..'

Natsu smiled.

"Sounds good enough."

Gray through him a mic.

"Let's do it!" Loke yelled. He grabbed his guitar.

Gray picked up his guitar.

Gajeel grabbed his drum sticks. "Geehee."

The boys looked at Jellal.

"Ready when you are." Gray said.

Jellal sat behind his keyboard in satisfaction.

"3.2.1..."

* * *

Lucy stared in wonder as the beat of the music started.

Wait a minute.

She heard this somewhere before...

But she could've sworn she never heard any of their songs. She didn't even know about this band before she met Natsu!

She smiled as memories of the song flooded her mind. She used to sing this all the time when it first came out.

How weird of her to not remember it...

* * *

[Natsu]

Merry go round.

In a world of turning dreams

I'll never forget the side of your face,

before welcoming the morning

The pace of the music started to pick up.

The girls made sounds of amazement as Lucy stared at the boys in wonder.

[Natsu]

"I never want to see your face again" She said over her shoulder.

tears running down your cheeks..

It always seems like your going to,

drown in the waves of unpredictability.

You probably had to endure your tears.

Natsu looked at Lucy.

"You're a strong person." Is what everyone says, overestimating you.

And before you knew it

"You lost sight of the real you.." Lucy finished.

The help-mates light which should've shone on you has gone

The truth and lies of that time,

are all erased.

Merry go round.

a world of turning dreams

I'll never forget the side of your face,

before welcoming the morning..

* * *

Gray and Loke highfived Natsu as he finished.

Lucy watched in wonder.

Why would Natsu look at her like that during the song?

It's so weird.

Huh? Is someone calling her?

"Lucy! Lucy!" Levy nudged her.

Lucy blinked and turned to the group.

"Huh?"

"We were asking if you'd like to sing a song or something." Mirajaine smiled.

Lucy looked around the room for another person named Lucy. Seeing none she pointed at herself and scoffed.

"M-me?!"

The girls nodded in excitement.

"Juvia would like to hear Lucy-sans vocals."

Lucy crossed her hands and thought about it. "I don't knowww..."

"I'd like to hear it too." Loke smiled.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Pleeeeasee." Natsu begged.

"...mmm fine. But not because you asked me too!" The blonde blushed.

The girls highfived each other in success.

Lucy stood up in front of them as they watched eagerly. She was starting to get a little nervous actually..

Natsu gave her a small smile.

She smiled back feeling a little more confident.

Alrighty then..

[Lucy]

Please, please can you keep my secret?

In the sparkling mirror, just what kind of image do I reflect.

As future waves its inviting hand at us,

just what kind of things will happen from this point on.

What you see is not the everything.

Looks can be deceiving!

Even if I get absorbed in something, thats alright,

Without getting lost, I wanna try.

I want to honest with my feelings.

But there's always one or two little secrets I'd like to keep to myself.

Because, my secret makes my heart ache a little...

* * *

Lucy looked timidly at the crowd.

Mirajaine smiled. "What a nice song."

"And a great singing voice." Erza commented eating a slice of strawberry cake, as the others agreed.

Natsu grinned. "I didn't know you could sing like that Lucy."

She laughed nervously. "I don't see it as a talent. "

Jellal smiled. "Well you should. You have a great voice."

"Thank you."

"Hey does anyone want any drinks? I'm going to the kitchen." Gray offered as he sat up.

"I want strawberry! "

"Water...sorry."

"Ice tea!"

"Ice tea would be nice."

"I want ice tea too with lemon!"

"Orange Juice."

"Water."

"I want flaming cheetos!"

"I want icecream.."

Gray tsked. "What the hell you guys I'm not a waiter!"

He sighed and turned to Lucy. "What do you want?"

"That's alright I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. I was going to the bathroom anyway."

"Alright then." Gray said going to the kitchen.

Lucy stood up and walked to the hallway.

She reversed and turned to the group. "Where is the bathroom?.."

Levy chuckled.

"Go down the hallway, make a right and 1st door to your left."

"Arigato muchacho!"Lucy grinned.

* * *

Lucy closed the door and turned on the sink, splashing some cool water in her face.

That felt nice...

It was starting to get a little hkt in there from all the stares she received.

She never was one to be able to deal with standing in front of crowds of people.

She loked at her face in the mirror.

But then again it was just 9 persons..

She dried her face off with a towel.

Lucy took a deep breathe and slalped her face.

Alright..no need to be nervous Lucy...just be yourself...you can trust everyone here too.

She opened the bathroom door.

Lucy's eyes widened as she was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"Yooo." Natsu greeted with a grin.

Lucy pulled his hand off her mouth. " What the..Natsu! Don't 'Yooo' me! You scared the crap out of me!"

Natsu smirked. "Technically, I didn't. "

She flicked his forehead.

"Y-you know what I mean!" She huffed.

Silence followed as Natsu looked at Lucy.

She blinked.

He blinked.

She blinked.

He blinked.

Lucy started to get annoyed at this little game he was playing and started to walk away.

Natsu found himself holding onto her hand as shestopped walking.

"N-Natsu?"

He smiled.

"Yes?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Why is the moon white?" He questioned back.

"But the moon is gray.."

"That's what they want you to think!"

"Natsu! Why were you here anyway?"

Natsu blinked and grinned goofily as he remembered. "Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you a question.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "A question?.."

He nodded.

He pulled her in closer and looked her in the eye seriously.

"You're that runaway princess aren't you?"

* * *

Here I am again! ^_^

Doesn't that song Lucy sang fit her situation right now XD.

Well atleast I thought so :3

Also, should I make a sequel to "Please don't remind me" and "What Animal Are you?"

See you peoples later :D


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy's eyes widened for a moment.

She laughed and tried to play it off.

"Haha. Princess?! Natsu what are you talking about?" She came close to his face and sniffed his breath. "Did you drink any liquor and I dont know about it?" She stalled.

"I don't drink alcohol." He stated firmly.

"Oh."She said avoided his eyes. That distraction didn't work...

"Lucy tell me the truth."

"I am being truthful. I'm not the princess!" She lied.

Natsu frowned.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that you're not."

She looked into his eyes.

Huh...they were charcoal...is this the first time she really noticed his eyes? They started to draw her in..

Oh wait! Pay attention to the situation at hand Lucy!

"I..." She said biting her bottom lip.

"You?" He said raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I..."

Lucy looked down.

Natsu frowned. "Why did you run away?"

She stayed silent.

The boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you going to turn me in? "

Natsu blinked.

She squinted her eyes at him. "I won't let you. I'm not going back there."

Natsu pinched her cheek. "As if I would actually do that Lucy."

He smiled. "I'll keep your secret."

Lucy brightened. "You will?!"

He nodded.

"Yay."

"On one condition. "

"Aww...it's not something dirty is it?"

Natsu snickered. "Nothing like that at all."

Lucy looked warily at the pinkette standing in front of her. A bit too close, she might add, but she was sort of fine with it. "What is it?"

"You have to come on stage the next time we have a concert." Natsu grinned.

"But maids dont sing!"

Natsu tsked. "Excuses, excuses, excuses." He said waving his finger at her.

Lucy frowned. "And my identity will be exposed!"

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to let you go onstage like this. Of course you'll be wearing a hoodie." He smiled.

Lucy hmphed. "Well...okay."

He hugged her. "Awesssome."

She blushed.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Mm?"

"You can let go of me now?"

"What if I don't want to?"

Lucy turned redder and hit his chest.

He laughed as he let go of her.

"Iwas joking." He teased.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, we should be heading back to the front now. If we stay in the back here too long they'll think something is up." He said starting to walk away.

Lucy nodded.

She started to walk but stopped.

"Ah! Natsu?"

The boy turned around to her.

He raised an eyebrow as if telling her to continue.

"How...how did you know?"

"Know what?" He smiled slyly.

"About...me?"

"Mmm. Let's just say it's my little secret for right now."

Lucy pouted as she caught up to him. "Oh come one! I wanna know. "

He shushed her and smiled. "No can do."

She pouted as the walked back into the living room where everyone else was.

* * *

The group looked at the two as they walked in together.

Mirajaine covered her mouth. "My, my, what's this? A scandal?"

Erza blushed. "Scandal?!"

Gajeels eyes widened.

Gray spat his drink out as Loke laughed.

The girls looked at Lucy. "Is this true?"

"W-what?! No." She blushed making an X with her arms.

Loke nudged Natsu. "You sly dog you~~"

Natsu blushed. "...It's not like that."

Jellal cleared his throat as he checked his phone." Not too interrupt, but it seems we have an upcoming concert..."

"We do?" Gray asked.

Lucy's eyes widened. 'Oh no..'

Natsu's eyes met hers. 'Oh yes.'

Lucy gulped.

"When?" Gajeel asked.

Jellal sipped his drink.

"In 2 days."

The boys deadpanned.

"Jellal you idiot! We haven't even gotten our clothes yet!"

Jellal laughed. "It slipped my mind..."

Erza turned to the girls. "Well I guess we all know what we're doing tommorow."

"Clothes shopping?" Aries asked.

She nodded.

They turned to Lucy.

"Lucy you're coming with us right?" Levy asked.

Lucy tilted her head. "What me?"

"Of course. Juvia thinks it'll be fun." Juvia smiled.

Lucy pondered this.

She smiled. "Alright. Let's do it."

The girls giggled and feeling satisfied they continued with their chatter.

Lucy looked over at the boys.

It seems they were doing the same. Talking, laughing and just being them.

Lucy smiled softly at them. They weren't that bad after all, even though they basically kidnapped her. But eh.

Natsu looked at her. He smiled evilly.

Lucy felt chills run down her spine.

Someone, kill her now..


	12. Chapter 12

Levy sighed. "Can we go now? "

"Soon. Just let the 'couple' have there moment." Erza said as they looked at Lucy and Natsu.

"Oh." Levy said.

Jellal walked up to Erza. "Do you think you can handle everything?"

She smiled. "Of course I can."

He gave her a quick kiss on the check. "I'll see you when you get back then."

Erza blushed. "S-Sure."

Juvia sighed. "Gray-sama would never do that with Juvia.."

Gray turned red. "What are you going on about now?.."

Juvia hmped and turned her head.

Gray nudged her. "Oi...Juvia...Juvia.."

Loke laughed. "Moron."

Gray glared. "What'd you say?!"

Loke smiled. "Moron."

"Why you..."

Gray and Loke started to fight as Gajeel sighed.

"You both are idiots..."He tsked.

"Oh shit." He said as they dragged him into the fight.

Levy groaned and turned Mirajaine and Aries. "Are they doooone yet?"

The group looked over at the two.

"Nope." Aries said.

"They lllllike each other." Mirajaine snickered.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucy said eyeing the list cautiously.

Natsu grinned. "Of course I'm sure about it. I'll need this for the upcoming concert."

"When since do you need chicken and candy for a concert?" She said raising an eyebrow in wonder.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. "Since I said so."

"Natsu! Can't you just...buy these yourself?"

"I can come along with you if you like." He smirked.

"No no no. Nevermind I'll do it." Lucy blushed.

"Have fun shopping!...princess Lucy." He whispered walking away.

She hit his chest. "Don't call me that!"

Lucy sighed. Geez...

She's starting to sound more like a secretary instead of a maid.

Lucy looked down at the list.

*An awesome red sweater

*Cool jeans

*red sneakers (size ..)

*Chicken!

*candy

*More candy

.

.

.

**Oh and a Rice Krispie Treat for Luce since she likes em so much ^_^

Lucy couldnt help but smile as she saw that last thing on the list.

That idiot..

"Lucy! Lucy!" Erza snapped her fingers.

"Eh? Oh uh hai! Hai?"

"Can you handle buying Natsu's things?" The red head asked her as they walked through the mall.

Lucy nodded. "Of course I can."

Mirajaine giggled slyly. (Me: Wait is this even possible? *attempts to giggle slyly and fails* *shrugs*)

"If you say so Lucy-san." Juvia stated as they entered the first store.

"Has she found one yet?" Mira asked as tbe girls watched Lucy walked around the store.

"Nope." Erza said.

The girls sighed. They'd already picked out their hoodies/jackets and were waiting on Lucy to find something for Natsu.

"She'll find something soon enough. I hope..." Levy said.

"Sweaters...sweaters...sweaters..." Lucy said walking through the different aisles filled with clothing, hoping she'd find one that could catch her eye.

She sighed. None of these sweaters so far were awesome enough.

She looked around the store as something caught her eye.

"Holy cow." Lucy said as she walked towards it.

The girls raised an eyebrow in concern as they looked at her.

"Lucy-chan?" Aries asked.

Lucy smiled. "I found the one!"

"The one?" Levy asked.

Lucy held up a red hoodie with realistic looking fire designs

"This will work perfectly." She smiled.

The girls sighed in relief.

"Let's go to a few more stores and then take a break after." Erza said.

"Hai." They all agreed happily.

Several stores later...

Lucy blinked as she looked down at a red pair of mens sneakers.

She blinked again.

"I forgot to ask what size he was..."


	13. Chapter 13

Shout out to my friend DarkMoonWolf55. She's an awesome friend and very funny and today's her birthday :D

Once again Happy B-day! X3

((Also don't be afraid to tell me when your b-days are everyone. You can PM me and be like 'Oh well May 31st is my b-day' and then I'd be Happy to tell you Happy b-day in one of my stories :3))

* * *

Lucy facepalmed. "Ohhhhh my goddd."

She sighed.

The girls looked at her.

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" Juvia asked.

"I forgot to ask him what his shoe size was...and I dont have his phone number.." Lucy facepalmed.

"Then I'll just give you his number so you can call him." Erza said.

"I am not calling him! That pervert is gonna keep my number...and frantically text me or something.." Lucy shivered.

Mirajaine gasped. "Natsu's a pervert?!"

Lucy nodded. "And a weirdo..."

Erza rolled her eyes and nudged Levy. "She's just in denial about..'that'."

Levy giggled. "Definitely. "

Lucy turned red. "Very funny guys. Now call him please! On one of your phones.."

Erza smiled. "Sure...just give us your phone instead."

"Hell naw." Lucy grimaced.

"Give us the phone Lucy. " Erza glared.

Erza looked at Aries, Levy, Juvia and Mira and nodded her head. They nodded back and cornered Lucy.

"Give. Us. The phone."Erza repeated.

Lucy looked up at the girls surrounding her and gulped, slowly giving her phone to Erza.

Erza smiled and accepted it, dialing Natsu's cellphone number and handing it to Lucy.

She groaned and begrudgingly accepted it waiting for a reply.

'Hello?' Natsu asked.

'...Hiya Natsu...it's Lucy..'

She heard his voice suddenly become upbeat.

'Lucy! Did you miss my company already?'

Lucy blushed and scoffed. 'A-as if you weirdo...'

'You're the weirdo. Why'd you call by the way?'

'You never gave me your shoe size...'

Lucy heard Natsu tsk. 'Honestly...'

'Just tell me what your shoe size is!'

The girls looked at each other.

'Oh...okay...No I will not get you those candies Natsu...bye...no dont you dare Natsu don't save this number!...and no I'm not a weirdo...bye!'

Lucy hung up the phone. "Geez."

The girls raised an eyebrow as Lucy silently looked for a pair of red sneakers in Natsu's size.

"Done?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded.

She turned to the girls. "Hey you guys..."

"What is it?" Aries asked softly.

Lucy blushed and stratched her cheek. "C-Can we stop to a candy store after this..."

The girls laughed.

"Sure sure." Levy cooed.

"Buy some candies for your boyyyfrieeend~~~" Mira teased.

Lucy blushed. "I told you guys he's not my boyfriend!"

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Sureeee."

Lucy sighed as they bought the items and left the store.

"You girls up for smoothies or something?" Erza asked the group.

"Yosh!"Levy exclaimed happily along wih the other girls.

* * *

**Several Smoothies, gossip and teasing each other about their crushes later...**

At the Candy Store...

"RICE KRISPIES GALLORE. I RULE THE WORLD NOW IMBECILES. AND I'LL SAVE EVERYONE WITH MY REIGN OF SWEET KRISPY JUSTICE. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Lucy laughed evilly as she rolled around in a pile of Rice Krispies, hrowing a few in the air and laughing even more.

The manager cleared his throat at the group of girls. "Can you tell your friend to get out of that cave of Rice Krispie products please.."He said to Erza.

She bowed. "Yes, sorry about that sir hold on a moment."

Erza cleared her throat turning to Lucy. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THEIR LUCY."

"NO!"

"LUCY!"

"NO! IT'S MY RICE KRISPIE KINGDOM!"

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE...*turns to the manager* Hold on one moment sorry...*turns back to Lucy* LUCY YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL. GET OUT. OF. THE. PILE. OF SWEET PRODUCTS."

"KINGDOM." Lucy corrected burrying herself in another pile.

Erza facepalmed. "KINGDOM."

Lucy smiled :3. "Lol nope."

Erza flipped the counter over. "GODDAMMIT LUCY!"

Erza struggled to pull Lucy out of the pile of treats, which was...pretty weird seeing as if she grabbed onto the treats her grip would slip, but Lucy somehow mananged to hold on with budging.

Levy smiled as she thought of something.

"If we buy you the treats will you come out?"

Lucy's face brightened as she nodded vigorously.

* * *

Lucy hummed Happy by Pharell Williams as she skipped, walking outside the mall with the girls carrying 7 bags, 6 big bags full of Rice Krispies, while the other was filled with Natsu's things.

Erza sighed as she eyed all those sweets. Usually the mention of sweets made her happy -preferably cakes-, but Lucy just stressed her out with this whole Rice Krispie ordeal..

The girls stood near the sidewalk, waiting for the limo to arrive.

A small sigh escaped Aries as the limo started to round the corner followed by screaming fans.

The door of the limo opened as hey got closer, Natsu stretching his hand outwards to them.

Mirajaine looked at the girls. "Are you girls ready?"

Levy, Juvia, Aries and Erza nodded getting into sprinting stances.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusement. "Ready for what?"

"To jump in of course. If they stop the limo the fans WILL ambush them. And they WILL be kidnapped, or even raped..." Erza said.

"Yeah...like that time Gray was almost raped by a large group of fans." Levy stated.

Juvia's face darkened. "I fucked up every last one of those skanks.."

Lucy shivered. "I'm guessing you don't want he fans to be killed by Juvia either. "

Erza nodded as he limo came in close proximity.

"All right lets jump!" Erza shouted as they all jumped inside the limo, Natsu grabbing heir hands and helping them in.

Lucy, of course was he last one in - seeing as she had all those bags of Rice Krispies-, and was pulled into the arms of Natsu as he hastily closed the door. The sound of the fans slowly diminishing.

Everyone sighed in relief, except for he blushing Lucy of course, seeing as Natsu still held her hand.

Juvia jumped into Gray's arms. "Gray! Juvia missed your company!"

Gray blushed and tried to squeeze out of her hug, only making her hug him tighter.

Aries shyly greeted Loke and handed him his bag.

He smiled and gave her a quick hug, playing with her fingers. "Thanks."

"I-I wasn't able to get you something as awesome as what your wearing though..."

"Anything you get me is fine."

Aries smiled.

Jellal looked at them as he turned the steering wheel.

"Is everyone in?"

Everyone nodded.

Erza kissed Jellal on his cheek. "Shopping for you can be really hectic you know.."

Jellal laughed heartily. "I'm sorry.."

"Pfft.."Erza rolled her eyes.

Gajeel grinned as he saw how worn out Levy looked. "Couldn't handle the fans?"

"Of course I can! I'm tough!"Levy huffed.

"Gihi. Whatever you say.."

"Gajeel!" She said playfully hitting his chest.

Natsu looked at Lucy, momentarily eyeing he 6 bags of treats.

"I see you couldn't help yourself..." He smirked.

Lucy happily ate a few. "Yup!"

Natsu smiled softly at her.

"Weirdo.." He mumbled.

"I heard that." She said pinching his cheeks.

He laughed. "Ow. Ow. I'm sorry!"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

She let go of his cheek in satisfaction.

"So.." Erza smiled at everyone. "The concerts tommorow, huh?"

Everyone nodded.

Lucy smiled. "I get to see everyone perform on-stage! I can't wait!"

Natsu smirked as he looked at Lucy.

"Neither. Can. I." He whispered against her ear.

Lucy shivered, suddenly remembering that she promised to be on the stage live with him as he performed.

Live. In front of billions of people. Who'd probably recognise her as the princess...

What the hell was she thinking?


End file.
